dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gokule
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 |Race=1/2Human-1/2Saiyan Hybrid (Potara earrings) |FamConnect= Goku (fusee) Mr. Satan (fusee) Videl (half-daughter) Gohan (half-son) Goten (half-son) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Pan (Granddaughter of fusees) Goku Jr. (half great-great grandson) Grandpa Gohan (Half adoptive grandfather) Bardock (half-father) }} Gokule (Gotan in Japan) is the hypothetical fusion of Goku and Hercule formed by the Potara earrings. His only appearance in the series was in Goku's imagination, though he became a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and hasn't been seen since. His name, Gokule, comes from parts of the names "Gok'u" and "Herc'ule" (Mr. Satan's FUNimation Dub name) whereas his Japanese name "Go'ku" and "Mr. Sa'tan". Appearance Gokule is seen to equally resemble both his original counterparts Goku and Hercule, Gokule is seen to have Goku's body build with Satan's hair style, eyes, and beard. His gi strongly resembles Goku's gi, but with Satan's boots. Story After Goku returns to life, and teleports to Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan missed it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Hercule and Dende, Goku imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger (not considering that it might actually make him weaker). In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Hercule would catch the earring and put it on his right ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Abilities *'Dynamite Kick': Gokule jumps up and kicks his opponent three times. *'Gokule Miracle Bomber': Gokule attacks his opponent with weak punches so the opponent hits Gokule up in the air, then Gokule comes falling down on the enemy for damage. *'Kamehameha': Attack invented by Master Roshi. At first the user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, while yelling Kamehameha at intervals, he charges up, puts his hands to the side of his body and finally unleashes a powerful ki blast. *'Rolling Gokule Punch': Gokule makes a somersault and when he comes up he punches the enemy in the stomach. *'Trick Beam': Gokule turns around and fires a wavy green beam backwards at the enemy. *'Ultra Dynamite': Gokule releases a fast combo of kicks and punches on his enemy. *'Ultra Spirit Bomb': A big pink and white Spirit Bomb that is stronger than any of Goku's spirit bombs. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa and Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel and Chris Rager. Trivia *Even though this is a Potara Fusion, Gokule is shown not wearing the Potara Earrings in the anime. *Since Goku is a part of Gokule, it can be said that Gokule is half Saiyan. *Even though Goku is the obvious better fighter, Gokule seems to take after more Hercule's appearance and personality. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Hypothetical Fusions Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Saiyans